Merry Christmas
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Raven would like to celebrate the holiday with her friends. But crime doesn't seem to cease on Christmas in Jump City. 5th part of my 12 Days of Christmas Shot, hope y'all like it! Enjoy! R&R! R/RX!


**Merry 4th Day of Christmas y'all! My other one-shots were HOAs but I got this idea and I wanted to do it, so here it is. Compared to my other R/RX fic this has more romance, enjoy!**

* * *

Raven stared out at the falling snow through her bedroom window. The entire city was covered under the pure white sheet. The Christmas lights strung around the city gave it a magical glow. The giant Christmas tree in the middle of the city tall but unlit, reminding Raven it was almost Christmas. It looked so peaceful.

The alarm sounded throughout the tower and she transported to the living room.

Christmas lights hung from the ceiling and on the walls. A big pine tree sat in the corner, shrouded in ornaments and lights, and presents sat under the tree. Near the door were the bags of mail fans would send in, wishing the Titans a merry Christmas. Each one labeled to who it was for—Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg…

"Who is it?" she asked in her usual monotone.

"Red X." Robin frowned.

The other four ran out of the room and Raven began to follow when the monitor beeped. Turning back, she wasn't surprised to see that the little red dot, representing Red X, had moved half way across the map of the city. She knew the other Titans would see the change in location and would be there in minutes, so she teleported to the destination. She was on a rooftop of an old building downtown. Not many people came to this side of town as it was practically disserted. What could Red X possibly want to steal here?

Raven looked around. The only light was the faint light from uptown Christmas lights. She could see the buildings surrounding her, old and broken, no doubt copies of the one she was standing on.

"Hey, Sunshine, glad ya could make it."

She whipped around at the sound of X's distorted voice. For reasons unknown to her, she could never sense him coming and it annoyed her.

Red X looked no different than he did the last time she saw him. He was still tall and lean, dressed in the red and black suit he'd stolen from Robin. He stood leaning against the door that led into the building, arms crossed over his chest, hidden eyes burning a hole right through her.

Taking up a relaxed stance, Raven stared back at him emotionlessly. "What are you doing here, of all places, X? There's nothing to steal on this side of town."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I see something quite valuable."

She could hear his flirtatious smirk in his voice as his glare intensified. She let her cloak fall forward, covering her body, as she looked away from him self-consciously, cheeks burning bright red. After she collected herself, she turned back to him, amethyst eyes hardening.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take you in without causing a scene."

"We're alone, Sunshine." He pointed out.

"Yeah, and?"

"You can't cause a scene if you're alone."

The sorceress felt her cheeks warm up again and her hands fisted. "Whatever." She spat and tossed a forgotten crate at him.

The masked man jumped out of the way and shook his head, tusking at her. "Let's cut the violence, shall we?"

"Do you have something better in mind?" Raven retorted, flinging another crate in his direction.

"Yes, yes, I do." He replied, bending over.

Raven's eyes grew wide and a second later a freezing cold, snowball hit her face. She gasped and wiped the melting snow from her pale face. She stared at him incredulously while he just smirked back.

"Come on, Sunshine, take your best shot." He prompted, turning his palm up and crooked his fingers in a bring-it-on gesture.

An inhuman growl crept up Raven's throat and she swallowed it. Perfect snowballs, shrouded in black energy, surrounded her. Red X's eyebrows shot up behind his mask and dodged most of the blows from the icy balls.

"There we go, now we're having some fun." X chuckled, brushing snow off his shoulder.

"What is the point of this?" Raven asked, floating out of the pathway of a racing snowball.

"I never had any friends. I never had a snowball fight as a kid. This is fun." He replied after a few flips.

Raven didn't push the explanation but she didn't miss that he was being open with her. Why her?

The two continued to throw and dodge snowballs. Raven's thoughts drifted to her fellow Titans and began to wonder why they hadn't shown up yet.

She could hear people in the city's square, cheering as the giant clock ticked to midnight. In New York the giant ball drops on New Year's Eve, while in Jump City, the city counts down till Christmas and the lighting of the giant Christmas tree.

Suddenly, Red X was standing in front of her, smugness radiating off of him in waves as she gasped, feeling snow slide down her neck and back. After the shock of the ice under her cape, she glared at him.

In the distance, Raven heard a motor revving and smirked at Red X. "Sounds like the Calvary is here."

She raised her hand, summoning her black energy. But her arm was soon twisted behind her and she was turned to the direction she could hear her teammates coming in. X rested his chin on her shoulder, cheek pressed against her hair, his body pressed against his, from head to toe. Raven's free hand clenched. She involuntarily shivered as his warm breath cascaded down her cheek and neck. Her eyes widened. He wasn't wearing his mask. This was her chance. If she could just turn around, she'd be able to see his face and identify him.

"Looks like our little game is over," he said. His voice was low and husky, causing goosebumps to erupt all over Raven's body. "It was fun, and I hope we can do it again sometime. But my time is running short."

Raven's hand unclenched as Starfire's glowing eyes and hands appeared in the sky.

"I've got to bolt," Red X whispered. A touch of sadness was in his deep voice.

The giant clock in the city chimed and the people cheered. It was Christmas. "Merry Christmas, Raven."

He ran the back of his hand down her arm and kissed her cheek.

And then he was gone.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered to the darkness.

The other Titans appeared seconds later, crowding around their frozen teammate. She smiled at them and they didn't ask her any questions as she declared they should go into the city and celebrate Christmas.

* * *

**Well? How was it? **

**Is anybody off school yet? I still have to do it, but that's mostly because I'm homeschooled... :D**

**Review!**

_**Take delight in the Lord, and he will give you the desires of your heart. -Psalm 37:4**_

**God bless!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
